


bloom

by kamunamis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Trans Nishinoya Yuu, Trans Yaku Morisuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: Noya is thirteen years old when he meetshim.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76
Collections: Haikyuu Rarepair Exchange 2020





	bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tired_celestial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_celestial/gifts).



> hey !!! yakunoya is one of my favorite rarepairs, i hope you enjoy this :D

Noya is thirteen years old when he first meets  _ him, _ although they don’t interact with each other. He’s sitting in the stands with some teammates from school watching one of the volleyball matches for the middle school tournament waiting for his match to start. He doesn’t know where the teams are from, all he cares about is the excitement of watching the game and seeing the ball stay in the air for as long as possible. A year ago, he wouldn’t have imagined going to volleyball matches and joining his school’s team; he’s proud of himself for making it here.

It’s a little bit scary that he’s watching the matches of the teams he could be playing up against, but Noya doesn’t pay much attention to that. He’s here to have fun.

He scans the court to look at everyone from the matches when he notices that there’s a libero on the left side of the court wearing a blue uniform. Noya thinks he’s handsome. His friend catches him staring and nudges him in the ribs.

“Someone’s got a crush,” he says, laughing.

Noya glares at him. It’s not the first time that he’s called Noya out for a crush. “Shut up.”

He continues watching the game, although he’s more focused on the libero than anything else at this point. His receives are intense, and Noya wants to work hard to match his skills.

At the end of the match, Noya takes a peek at his jersey. It reads  _ Yaku 5. _

Yaku’s team wins the match, but Noya’s team loses before they could play against Yaku. Stupid Kitagawa Daichi and their annoying setter.

He sulks on the bus ride home. Noya knows that he doesn’t have much of a chance with Yaku, since they go to different schools that are far away from each other.

Like most crushes that Noya has, he tends to forget about them quickly whenever after a short while. He forgets about Yaku for a while too, until they meet again during the Tokyo training camp with Nekoma, Fukurodani, and several other teams.

As he’s walking into the gym, he spots a familiar brunet in the corner of his eye.  _ Yaku. _

Noya notices Yaku standing next to Suga from a few feet away, breaking up a fight between Tanaka and someone else from Nekoma. He stops and stares at him, and he can feel a blush creeping on his face as he realizes that  _ holy shit, it’s going to be an entire week with Yaku. _ Tanaka yanks his arm a few moments later, interrupting Noya’s thoughts as he turns to look at him.

“Let’s go!” Tanaka says excitedly, and Noya follows closely behind.

Karasuno ends up losing to Nekoma several times throughout the camp, and it didn’t help that Noya was too distracted by Yaku the entire time. He ends up missing most of his receives, or he doesn’t hit the ball hard enough to make it stay up.

He winces when he dives down to receive the ball only for it to be out of bounds. It’s going to leave a mark later on.

_ Shit,  _ Noya thinks.  _ Focus, Yuu, Focus,  _ he tells himself.

Daichi doesn’t say much of anything. “Alright, diving drills,” he says with a sigh after each match. Noya, along with the rest of Karasuno, dives to the floor once again.

“This is rough,” Suga complains later that evening.

“Not at all!” Noya retorts. “I could go another ten rounds.”

“How about we  _ win,”  _ Suga says softly.

Karasuno does win eventually, and it’s a nice feeling. Daichi tells them that there’s a barbecue coming up on the last day of camp, and the team cheers in celebration.

-

They’re at the barbecue when Tanaka tells Noya to go talk to Yaku.

“What the fuck, no, why would I do that?” Noya says. Not that he would admit it, but he’s extremely nervous. He hasn’t spoken a word to Yaku at all this week, and every time he tries, he immediately runs away like a feral cat.

It’s embarrassing.

“You  _ like  _ him,” Tanaka answers, giggling.

Noya glares at him. “Yeah, and I don’t want him to think I’m an idiot.”

“Maybe you should’ve thought of that before acting like an idiot,” Tsukishima pipes up, appearing out of nowhere before disappearing again with Yamaguchi. Jerk.

Noya sighs. “He’s talking to Suga-san, I shouldn’t interrupt him.”

Tanaka rolls his eyes and shoves Noya. “You talk to Kiyoko-san all the time, just go for it! Stop being such a baby about it.”

Noya yelps as Suga and Yaku stop their conversation when they notice him.

“Ah, see you later, Yaku-san!” Suga laughs slightly, waving goodbye to him and walking away.

Noya carefully approaches Yaku and reminds himself to calm down, it’s just Yaku, but another part of him is telling him  _ no, it’s Yaku, show some respect. _

(He may or may not have heard the stories from Lev about Yaku being a demon senpai.)

“Yaku-san,” Noya says nervously, scratching the back of his neck. 

Yaku faces him and smiles brightly. “Nishinoya! What’s up?” He’s holding a plate of onigiri in his hand, a towel hanging over his forearm. “Want some?”

“Sure.” Noya nods, and Yaku hands a plastic-wrapped onigiri to him. Their fingers brush against each other, and Noya’s heart suddenly races as he’s starting to panic.  _ Calm down, calm down, calm down. _

They sit down on the hill to eat with each other. It’s as if they’re in their own world. Noya feels like he’s starstruck, excited that he’s with Yaku.

He’s always excited, but it’s a different kind of excitement, similar to the kind he feels whenever he gets a nice receive. 

A few moments later, Noya notices the small wristband on Yaku’s left wrist. “The flag!” he shouts, his mouth still full.

Yaku looks alarmed. “Huh?”

“The trans flag!” Noya repeats once he’s swallowed his food.

Yaku turns bright red and huffs. “You’ve got a problem with that?”

“No!” Noya shouts, waving his hands in defense. “I mean… I’m trans too,” he mumbles.

“Oh, thank god,” Yaku says, sighing in relief. “I didn’t want to have to deal with another asshole today.”

Noya laughs. “Ah, yeah, I get that.” There’s a comfortable silence between them as they continue to eat their food together until he speaks up again. “Did you change your name?”

Yaku scoffs. “What the hell do you think? Morisuke’s a boy’s name.”

“Oh,” Noya says flatly. “Morisuke, huh?”

Yaku scoffs. “You’re one to talk. You chose the name  _ Yuu _ for fuck’s sake.”

Noya sticks his tongue out at him, ever so maturely. “It means superiority! Let me live!”

Yaku shoves him.

The rest of the afternoon goes well, and they continue to hang out with each other, enjoying their time together.

It’s nearly sunset now, and Daichi approaches them with arms folded.

“Oh! Daichi-san, hi,” Noya says sheepishly.

“Noya-san, we better get going if we want to make it home before it’s dark out,” Daichi reminds him. He turns away from Noya upon hearing his name being called, sighing deeply. “Coming!”

Noya nods. “Yeah, okay.” He gets up from his seat. “Bye, Morisuke-kun.”

(He doesn’t notice the blush on Yaku’s cheeks.)

“Wait!” Yaku says, and he hands Noya a slip of paper. “For you.”

Noya takes it from him and he gasps when he notices a string of numbers written down. Noya smirks, pocketing the slip in his jacket.

He runs off to the bus where his teammates are getting ready to pack up and go home. Once everyone is loaded on the bus and on their way back to Karasuno, Noya pulls his cellphone out and inputs the number that Yaku gave him.

There’s a familiar buzz on his phone only moments later, a simple text from the same number reading  _ hey :) -Morisuke _

**Author's Note:**

> reblog [[here](https://irlsero.tumblr.com/post/629640364090851328/bloom)]


End file.
